


The Queen Meets Her Match

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabriel, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Takes Place before season 10, Time Travel, future cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Future Winchesters, Harvelle-Bradbury's, and Graces are on their way with Sam, Dean, and Cas to fight Abaddon. How will Abaddon react to Dean and Cas's daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Meets Her Match

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> (Please read the others first or you may get confused.)

Future Dean was playing Back in Black at full volume as they headed toward the warehouse where Abaddon was building up her army of demons. A.J. was a little nervous, she knew that she would have to be the one to hold Abaddon's power at bay or at least keep them from hitting one of the others.  
Future Cas turned and smiled at A.J. "It'll be fine, sweetheart."  
A.J. sighed. "I know Pa, but I'm still worried that someone will get hurt."  
Future Dean looked t her in the rearview mirror. "Baby Bird, everything will be fine, and we will go home after this fight, I promise."  
A.J. nodded. She had a hard time believing her parents. Wasn't Abandon a Knight? A.J. sighed and prayed to Chuck that her family, future and present, would be okay. 

An Hour Later

The car doors slammed almost all at the same time. Sam checked again to make sure his gun was loaded. "Everybody ready?"  
Sam looked around at everyone, they all nodded.  
Dean turned to A.J. "Can you keep her from throwing us into walls and crap?"  
A.J. nodded. "I can probably kill her too."  
Cas turned. "You think so?"  
A.J. nodded again.  
Dean started walking toward the warehouse door. "Let's go kick some demon ass."  
Everyone got into position. Charlie looked in the window. She nodded.  
Jo kicked in the door and then moved away from it. A.J. walked in first.  
Abaddon stood up from her makeshift throne, Crowley stopped midsentence.  
Abaddon smiled. "Well, well, what do we have here?"  
A.J. stopped six feet away from Abaddon as the rest of the Hunters and Angels came in.  
Crowley looked at both Sams, Deans, and Cas's. "How many squirrels and mooses can there be? Hey Angel?"  
Dean looked at Abaddon. "We're here to kill you bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos!
> 
> (I take prompts by the way. Leave them at my Tumblr.)  
> https://superwholockian16.tumblr.com


End file.
